No Completamente Suya
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Su mente no dejaba de pensarlo y su cuerpo de incendiarse bajo su tacto. Pero, ¿realmente era completamente suya? Oneshot Draco/Ginny


**Nombre del oneshot:** No completamente suya**  
Autora:** Perla Negra**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Pareja:** Draco/Ginny con menciones de Dean/Ginny**  
Género:** PWP con tintes de angst**  
**

**Nota de la autora:** un viejo oneshot escrito en mis tiempos hetéros xD Reciclado con todo cariño para inaugurar la comunidad Draco y Ginny de Vampisandi ;-)

* * *

**No completamente suya**

—Vaya, vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí.

La arrastrada voz de Malfoy se dejó escuchar a través del canto de los insectos nocturnos, sonido que dominaba los campos de Hogwarts desde que el cielo se había oscurecido. Y de eso ya habían transcurrido horas.

Como vuela el tiempo cuando la mente está ocupada. Y como se alarga cuando duele el alma.

Ginny levantó el rostro para darle a Malfoy su mejor sonrisa engreída. Y falsa, por supuesto.

—¿Qué diablos te importa? ¿Acaso Hogwarts no es libre para transitar por él?... ¿_Malfoy_?

Ginny no dijo su nombre. Lo escupió.

La manera en que lo pronunció fue todo. El tono le demostró que para ella, él no era más que la alimaña más horripilante con la que uno se puede topar en el Bosque Prohibido. La entonación que le gritó al chico que para ella, él era solamente alguien a quién despreciar y odiar. Que su nombre y él mismo le eran tan desagradables como un puñado de gusarapos hervidos en veneno y servidos para cenar.

El rostro de Malfoy apenas sí se alteró. Ginny podía jurar que alcanzó a hacer un mohín de rabia o humillación, pero la oscuridad reinante en los jardines le impedía ver bien. Que de una vez se fuera enterando lo que era ahora ella sentía por él.

_Alimaña_.

Peor. Era un animal sucio, rastrero y traidor.

—Una serpiente —masculló ella apenas perceptiblemente.

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó él con altivez, levantando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante.

—¿Yo? —dijo Ginny, tomando su mochila y levantándose del suelo donde había permanecido sentada tanto tiempo que las piernas se le habían engarrotado—. Absolutamente nada. Debió ser el viento y tu cochina conciencia.

Hizo el ademán de irse. Dio un par de pasos, pasando junto al rubio muchacho y tratando de que no notara que llevaba el corazón desbocado.

Maldito Malfoy, cómo la hacía perder el control. Si tan sólo pudiera ella…

La mano de él, fría y pétrea, se cerró alrededor de uno de sus brazos. Detuvo su marcha de inmediato, provocando que trastabillara un poco hacia atrás.

—¿A dónde tan rápido,_ Weasley_?

Ginny se giró para encararlo, torciendo la boca en un gesto de desprecio ante el tono empleado por él para pronunciar su nombre. Como antaño. Justo como lo hacía antes de que ello dos…

Se estremeció. ¿Cómo fue que habían llegado a tanto?

Se sacudió en un intento de zafarse de su brusco agarre. Nada. Él no aflojó, al contrario. A Ginny le pareció que le partía el brazo de tan fuerte que lo estaba apretando.

—Suéltame —le murmuró entre dientes. Porque si no, no estaba segura de lo que pasaría, ni sería responsable de sus actos.

—No.

Ginny sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

Imbécil. ¿Cómo se atrevía después de lo que le había hecho?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que no —respondió Malfoy con la tranquilidad que era tan característica de él y que le ponía los pelos en punta a Ginny. Perfectamente pudo percibir cómo su brazo empezaba a hormiguearle. Era como si la mano que lo apresaba estuviese hecha de hielo. Se sacudió de nuevo con idéntico resultado.

Definitivamente, tendría que hacer uso de su varita.

—¡Que me suel…!

—Tendré que llevarte con la jefa de tu casa, Weasley —dijo Malfoy al mismo tiempo que jalaba su brazo, de modo que giró el cuerpo de la chica hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Qué? –preguntó ella desconcertada.

—Estar afuera del castillo después de la hora permitida… son sanciones muy severas, creo yo –se burló Malfoy—. Y cincuenta puntos menos para tu casa, si tenemos la suerte de coger a McGonagall de mal humor.

El cínico tuvo el coraje de sonreír. Ginny tuvo ganas de partirle su perfecto rostro de una bofetada.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —se defendió ella comenzando a desesperarse—. Todavía no es tan tarde, yo no he estado aquí tanto tiempo…

_¿O sí?_

—Pobre muerta de hambre —se burló él con la mirada y el tono llenos de escarnio—. No sabe la hora porque no tiene dinero para comprarse un reloj.

Ginny ya no tuvo motivo para aguantarse. El golpe que le propinó a Malfoy con su mano libre fue tan duro que le volteó la cabeza completa de medio lado.

Después de quedarse estupefacto por medio segundo, Malfoy reaccionó tomando ambas muñecas de Ginny con sus manos. Se las levantó a la altura de su pecho y la sacudió con extrema violencia, mientras le murmuraba con el rostro contraído de furia: —No… No, Ginny Weasley. ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO JAMÁS!

—¡Pues tú no vuelvas a insultarme JAMÁS! –le gritó Ginny en contestación, apretando los puños y deseando tener las manos libres para darle su justo merecido a ese pedazo de engreído, no digo de ser llamado ser humano, estúpido patán de Malfoy—. ¡Y suéltame YA!

Se quedaron los dos respirando agitadamente, midiéndose mutuamente con la mirada. Gris helado de furia contra castaño ardiente de exaltación.

Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás. —Lárgate —le dijo.

Ginny se quedó de una pieza. La verdad es que ahora que podía, no le apetecía irse. Dudó.

No había estado cerca de él desde la tarde que pasaron en la cueva. Después de todo, Malfoy había sido muy claro cuando le dijo que no lo molestara más.

Y ahora, enfrentarse de nuevo a la cercanía de su cuerpo, al toque bruto de sus manos, a su mirada helada e indescifrable que le calaba hasta los huesos… Era difícil tener que renunciar a eso otra vez. Tan pronto. Tan rápido.

Inverosímilmente, deseó que en verdad Malfoy la tomara de un brazo y la llevara arrastrando por una detención. Lo que fuera por más contacto. Por más tiempo a su lado.

Apretó los labios sintiendo en el pecho un dolor casi físico. Una terrible mezcla de esperanza, de rabia, de frustración. Pero, _lárgate…_ había dicho él. Al carajo.

Giró sobre sus talones con tanta velocidad que casi pierde el equilibrio. Iba a empezar a alejarse cuando dos brazos largos y firmes detuvieron su avance. Malfoy la abrazó desde atrás, envolviéndola a la altura de sus hombros.

Ginny ahogó un gemido y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo, preguntándose porqué él le hacía eso, porqué la torturaba de esa manera.

Abrió la boca para pedirle otra vez que la soltara, pero de su garganta no salieron palabras. Sólo un suspiro de su boca emergió.

Las manos de Malfoy se prendaron de los mechones de cabello rojo que caían sobre sus hombros. Ginny sintió la tensión en sus puños, la manera en que apretaba su pelo. Parecía ser con desesperación. Con anhelo.

—He visto que sigues con el estúpido de Thomas —susurró él tras su cabeza, tan cerca que Ginny pudo sentir su aliento en la oreja izquierda. La gama de sensaciones ardientes que comenzó a experimentar le impidieron razonar con rapidez su comentario. Malfoy continuó al ver que ella no respondía—: ¿Y sabes qué? Que eso no hace más que reafirmar mi creencia de que eres una cualquiera.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe. Dolida y a punto de las lágrimas, se llevó una mano hacia la túnica. Era el momento de usar su varita.

—¿No le has hablado de lo nuestro? —preguntó Malfoy con voz ronca y sensual, haciendo que la mano de Ginny se quedara inmóvil a medio camino—. ¿No le has dicho que has sido mía?

Negó débilmente con la cabeza a pesar que _sabía_ que no debía seguirle el juego.

—Mía, Weasley. _Mía —_reafirmó Malfoy con ansia, liberando su cabello y bajando las manos hasta acunar sus senos.

Ginny podría haber muerto ahí mismo. El sentimiento que la dominó al sentir aquella prohibida caricia no se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido nunca. Un deseo y una lujuria que iban más allá de lo normal se posesionaron de su cuerpo al instante y por Merlín… Ella _quería_ más.

Sin ser consciente de ello, arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Malfoy, sacando el pecho y permitiendo que él la acariciara con más libertad. Los dedos de Malfoy apretaron cada uno de sus senos y la cabeza de ella cayó hacia atrás. Quedó apoyada en el torso de Malfoy, llevando sus manos hasta las del chico y oprimiéndolas contra de su cuerpo, pidiéndole de muda manera que intensificara el contacto.

—¿Lo ves, Weasley? —masculló él guturalmente, con un dejo de triunfo en la voz, acercando su boca a la mejilla de Ginny pero sin tocarla—. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Eres mía.

Y justo al terminar de decirlo, una de sus manos abandonó el seno de Ginny para tomarla de la barbilla. Giró su pecoso rostro hacia atrás, de modo que pudo alcanzarlo con la boca.

Y la besó.

Fuerte. Ardiente. Metió su lengua en ella y reclamó su propiedad. Ginny gimió, incapaz de contenerse.

La otra mano de Malfoy pareció percibir el pezón recién erecto de Ginny, que a pesar de las telas de sus ropas, se irguió firme ante la caricia del muchacho. Malfoy usó su palma para frotarlo, haciendo que Ginny prácticamente se derritiera en sus brazos.

Malfoy separó sus labios de los de Ginny, al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha dejaba su barbilla y se dirigía abajo. Mucho más _abajo_.

—Tú… toda tú —susurró él mientras que su mano buscaba su falda escolar y jalando la tela comenzaba a levantarla. Logró abrirse paso y se posó en el muslo de la chica. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo de pura expectación—. Tu mente, tus pensamientos… son míos, ¿verdad?

Desesperada, Ginny asintió.

Malfoy la besó profundamente antes de proseguir. Mordisqueando sus labios y su lengua, buscó la prenda interior de Ginny con la mano que tenía sobre su pierna. La encontró.

—Tu cuerpo… —masculló él. Ginny tembló cuando los dedos fríos de Malfoy acariciaron la suave piel al borde de la tela de su ropa íntima. Y sin previo aviso, se introdujeron bajo la prenda y _dentro _de su cuerpo—. _Esto_ —completó Malfoy con voz pastosa—. Esto… —gimió, acariciando el clítoris de la chica. Sus dedos resbalaron prestos ayudados por la humedad reinante en su vagina—. Esto. Escucha bien, Ginny Weasley. _Tú eres mía_.

Ginny asintió de nuevo, liberando un gemido que escapó por propia voluntad. Sin proponérselo, la chica puso sus pies de puntas para así aumentar su estatura y obtener más de _eso_. De eso que Malfoy le estaba haciendo y le provocaba que su cordura se diluyera como humo en el viento. _Dioses, sí_. Lo que dijera Malfoy, sí. Mientras prosiguiera.

Mientras continuara usando su pulgar de esa manera. Mientras sus otros dedos entraran fuertes y raudos dentro de ella, oprimiendo. Saliendo. Entrando. Presionando.

—¡Dioses, sí! –exclamó Ginny, no sabiendo que hacer con su propio cuerpo. No teniendo idea de cómo manejar esos sentimientos. La sensación de querer, de desear, de poder morir o matar por llegar al final. De saber que _no debería_ hacerlo.

Echó la cabeza a un lado y Malfoy se asió de su cuello. La mordió con codicia, con rabia. Con algo mucho más que deseo. Sus dedos continuaron haciendo magistral acto de presencia dentro, dentro… _Más_ adentro.

Ginny sintió que su cara se prendía en fuego. Que sus muslos se estremecían en hormigueante ardor. Tembló. Gimió por última vez y después ya no pudo más. El aliento la abandonó.

De lo único que pudo estar conciente fue de su propio cuerpo apretándose alrededor de los dedos de Malfoy. De ahí en más, ausencia total.

La piel por completo se le erizó. Una sensación de placentera y brevísima felicidad la recorrió de pies a cabeza, dejando después soledad y decepción.

Recuperando por fin la capacidad de respirar, Ginny jadeó entrecortado, abriendo los ojos ante su realidad. Pudo percibir a Malfoy retirar sus dedos, acomodar su prenda íntima en su lugar y dejar caer la falda de nuevo.

—Ginny… —le habló él con voz extraña. Ahogada, suplicante. Tan desacorde con la imagen Malfoy.

La tomó de ambos brazos y la volteó para encararlo. Y Ginny lo miró desafiante. Dolida. Amargada.

Con arrepentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Intuía cómo estaría su aspecto. Despeinada, acalorada, jadeante… Dioses. Le acababa de provocar un orgasmo. Él, su enemigo. Él, que la había utilizado y se había burlado. A ella, que además, tenía a Dean como novio. Ginny podía haber muerto de la vergüenza… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

Malfoy tampoco dijo más. Aferrado a Ginny, pareció implorarle con la mirada. La soltó de un brazo y tomó su mano. Ginny, completamente agotada y derrotada emocionalmente, se dejó hacer.

Qué bajo había caído. ¿Hasta dónde se dejaría arrastrar por su deseo?

Malfoy colocó la mano de Ginny sobre su pantalón. El muchacho jadeó cuando la chica acunó su abultada erección, entornando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La sensación del miembro pulsante y ávido bajo la prenda del muchacho hizo que Ginny se estremeciera de deseo, de furia, de satisfacción. Malfoy la deseaba por más que insistiera en lo contrario. Por más que se aferrara a las burlas y los desprecios, la verdad era que se moría de celos porque Ginny tenía a Dean.

Una repentina oleada de enojo y mareante sensación de poder la inundó. _¿Así que una cualquiera, eh?_ Apretó el miembro de Malfoy con tanta fuerza que el chico jadeó.

—¡Ah! Ginny, no tan fuerte… Merlín, ¿qué haces?

Ginny se había arrodillado a sus pies, endureciendo el gesto y bajándole la cremallera de los pantalones. No le respondió. _¿Así que soy una muerta de hambre?_

Con brusquedad, Ginny le desabrochó el botón y dejó caer sus pantalones. Malfoy parecía no poder creer en su buena suerte; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y, abriendo la boca en un lascivo gesto, tomó a Ginny por ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Puede ser… —empezó a decir Ginny en voz alta para asegurarse que él la escuchara—, que mis pensamientos sean tuyos… —Terminó de bajar sus bóxer y liberó su punzante erección. Ginny cerró los ojos, realmente no quería ver eso—. Puede ser —continuó, acercando su cara al miembro del chico—, que mi cuerpo también sea completamente tuyo.

Abrió su boca y dejó que su hálito tibio rozara el pene del muchacho. Sintió a Malfoy apretarle el cabello. Furiosa, llevó sus manos hacia las de él y se las quitó de encima.

—Pero una cosa sí te digo, _Malfoy_. —Intempestivamente se puso de pie y le terminó de decir al rostro, deleitándose con su gesto de impactada perplejidad—: Hay algo que tú todavía no logras quitarme, ¿y sabes qué es?

Malfoy no respondió. Se quedó ridículamente parado, con los pantalones y el bóxer hasta las rodillas y la muestra de su excitación al descubierto. Sabía que estaba siendo humillado. El único movimiento que se permitió hacer delante de Ginny fue un mohín de desprecio.

Ginny le sonrió amargamente, dándose la vuelta y alejándose, pero asegurándose que Malfoy escuchara con claridad:

—Mi voluntad. Es lo único que aún no te he entregado y que tú jamás me quitarás.

**fin**

* * *

_Bueno, como ya dije en la nota de arriba, este es un viejo oneshot que escribí hace tiempo como regalo para una amiga. Lo he rescatado de los confines del LJ y, después de darle unos retoques, me decidí a publicarlo. Sé que no habrá mucha gente que guste del hétero entre mis lectores, (y menos de Ginny) xD, pero igual quise subirlo acá también._

_Gracias por leer! :-)_


End file.
